The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation, and specifically to combined cycle systems.
Combined cycle power plants may use a number of thermal energy sources to produce steam. For example, gas turbine generators may output exhaust to heat recovery steam generators (HRSG) to produce steam. The steam may drive a turbine connected to an electrical generator. Other sources of thermal energy may be used to increase steam output and increase the efficiency of a combined cycle system.